Power outlets and chargers are often accessible to the public. For example, chargers may be located in a public garage, or power outlets may be located on the outside of a home. Because these outlets and chargers are accessible to the public, power may be taken by any device without first performing authentication or authorization. Moreover, accounting of the power consumed by these devices may be difficult.